Over My Dead Body
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Roy has taken a liking to Alphonse, and he's more than happy knowing Alphonse expresses those same feelings. What he's not fond of is the older, shorter, over-protective brother standing in his way. (Rated M for Language and Sexual Content)


**Hello every Alchemist, fanfic writer and fans of mine! I'd like to introduce to you, my first Fullmetal Alchemist story! I have recently watched the Anime and I'm hooked! I just had to write one story for Fullmetal, and Alphonse I couldn't help it! But, since this is my first story, I do want to ask if I'm missing anything or is spelling somthing wrong, then feel free to tell me in a PM. But Thank you all for hearing my blabber-mouth and please enjoy the story :) **

**NOTES: Alphonse's body is back to normal and this takes place a few weeks after he and Ed restore everything. **

**Title: Over My Dead Body. **

**Summary: Roy has taken a liking to Alphonse, and he's more than happy knowing Alphonse expresses those same feelings. What he's not fond of is the older, shorter, over-protective brother standing in his way. **

**Rating: M (For Language and RoyxAl moments :3) **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Roy Mustang hushed under the covers in his position over his boyfriend. Alphonse, now a sixteen-year-old boy smiled, shaking his head. _

_"N-No. I like it." He replied and Roy went back to kissing the younger Elric's neck. Alphonse held back a moan and instead he shuttered with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and arched his back; The gentle sucks and kissed Roy gave him were ecstatic, and addicting. He never wanted the man to stop. _

_"Roy. . .More." Alphonse begged. _

_Roy wasn't going to deny his lover and he continued to suck harder and rub his hands in places, Al had never been touched by anyone other than himself, before._

_"Hmmm. Oh, yes, Roy." Al moaned. _

_Roy was just about to do more when he froze hearing the door slam open. _

_"Alphonse, darling, I brought you breakfa-" That sentance was cut off by the sounds of plates and food crashing when Roy looked behind him. There stood a very angry Elric boy by the name of: Edward. Mustang never really feared Edward at all, but this time was different. Edward's five-foot-eight body was looking pretty tall at the moment and Mustang became just a tad nervous. _

_"What are you doing in my brother's bed, Mustang!?" Edward demanded to know. _

_Mustang was speechless, when he was about to say something to at least save his skin, Al already began speaking. _

_"Ni-san. I'm old enough to have a sexual relationship." Al spoke, fiercely. _

_Edward's eyes widened and he rolled his eyes. "Al, you're not even seventeen." Edward was quiet then he pointed a finger to Roy. "WHICH MAKES YOU A PERVERT!"_

_Roy sighed. To say the least Ed did have a point, but Al was at the legal age for sexual activity. _

_"Alphonse, maybe I should" Roy was about to leave the bed, when Al grabbed his arm tightly. _

_"Ni-san! I am at the age where I can be sexually active, I mean yeah at first I didn't want to do it" Al sounded sad at that point and Roy paled as Ed's anger went from a ten to twenty in less than a second. "But Roy convinced me to! It hurt so bad at first, but then it was nice and felt good! I love Roy, even if he persuades me."_

_"Oh, persuades you, eh?" Ed folded his arms, his face turning a deep red. _

_"Yes, even though he does that, I will always follow threw to the end!" Al smirked, feeling he had topped his brother in this agrument. Edward looked as if his anger was washed away from his face when he started to softly laugh. Roy was puzzled until he heard metal clicking and screamed while running for his life as Ed's arm became a machine-gun shooting after Roy. _

_Roy managed to jump out of the window and slide down the tree. _

_"IF I EVER CATCH YOU IN BED WITH MY BROTHER, I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR HEAD IS HUNG OVER MY MANTLE!" Edward screamed after Roy. _

* * *

6 months later.

"Alphonse! Breakfast is ready!" Edward called out for his brother from the kitchen. After a short while with no answer, Edward called out again.

"Al! Come on, it's getting cold!"

He stood at the bottom of the steps, a light blue apron on and his hair was tied in a semi-long braid. He sighed in annoyance, he really hated his brother's sleeping pattern which consisted of staying up all night studying Alchemy and sleeping until noon the next day. He stomped up the stairs, determined to break the "sleeping-spell" Alphonse had going on. He stood in front of Al's door, remembering to knock this time.

"Al! Come on, time to eat!"

"J-just a second!" Alphonse called back. Edward pressed his ear to the door and he could hear banging and running around.

"What is going on in there?!" Edward called out.

"N-nothing! I'm just getting dressed! " Al replied, motioning Roy Mustang to jump from the window. Al sighed and walked to the door in his bathrobe. Edward charged in an began searching the room.

"What are you doing, brother?" Al asked, trying to sound skeptical.

Edward turned and faced his brother.

"Was anyone. . .in here before?" Edward asked, his eyebrow raised.

"N-no, Ni-chan." Alphonse turned a light pink and laughed sadly. "L-let's go eat, I am sure hungry." and he left the room while Edward thought for a moment. Maybe his brother was telling the truth, he let this one slide and went down to the kitchen.

Alphonse had gobbled up what his breakfast consisted of and was frantically searching for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, leaning up against the doorway, crossing his arms.

"Uh. . .To town, we need groceries, right?" Al asked. Of course he was going shopping, but he wanted to see Roy, and bad.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Well, we are low on items-"

"Okay brother, I'll be back soon-"

"Thirty minutes." Edward snapped.

"H-huh?" Alphonse asked, what had Edward meant about that?

"I don't want you seeing Roy for a while. I don't want another repeat of six months ago." Edward narrowed his eyes. Alphonse groaned. There went Ed, again. This was getting too far in Al's mind. His brother was starting to restrict him more and more. As if he had no more freedom or if he did have little free time it was automatically spent with himself and his brother.

Still, Al knew to agree with Edward. Well, at least pretend to agree with him. Or things could get ugly.

"Alright, brother. If you insist." Al frowned.

Edward smiled brightly, walking to Al. Kissing his forehead and handing him a list of items and the amount of change.

"Be back soon." Edward spoke.

Al nodded and left the house. Purposely going the wrong way.

* * *

"This morning was too close, Roy." Alphonse spoke, standing in front of Roy in Head Quarters. After breakfast Alphonse usually helped his brother with their book shop they lived above, but they were low on groceries and Al vowed that he'd go shopping. Well, he managed to get side-traced and found himself with Roy.

"But it was worth it." Roy smirked.

Alphonse blushed. "If it wasn't for the window, brother would have saw you, he wasn't too happy the last time he caught us in bed with each other."

Roy nearly shuttered, how could he have forgotten? Roy was never the one to be scared over someone like Ed, but for ten minutes, Edward Elric was the scariest person in Roy's life.

"Then. . .We'll have to be more careful." Roy smiled, kissing Al's cheek. Al bit his bottom lip as Roy continued to kiss down Al's neck, leaving red and purple hickeys.

Alphonse smiled, forgetting his worried troubles.

"Roy, would you like to come over for dinner?" Alphonse asked. "I'm sure brother won't mind."

Roy smiled. "I'll think about it, I'll make sure to get this paper work done."

Alphonse smiled brightly. "Dinner should be around six tonight. See you then." And he walked out of the room. As he shut the door Alphonse took a deep breath. He desperately needed to tell Roy AND Edward about what was happening to him. Tonight.

* * *

"Alphonse!" Edward roared seeing his little brother walk into the house.

Edward was in a slight daze and he couldn't help but have the same smile on his face that he kept as he left Roy's office.

"Hm? Oh, hey brother."

"Don't _'hey brother_' me! You were gone for two and a half hours and you don't even have groceries! Where were you?!" Edward sounded worried, truly he did. He wasn't screaming out of anger, but more out of fear. It wasn't like Al to be gone for long periods of time without at least calling to say where he was.

Edward stomped over to the giggling boy.

"What's so damn funny, Al?"

"N-nothing! I swear" Alphonse was telling the truth, but he was so giddy that Roy was planning to come to dinner that he couldn't help but be excited.

Edward placed his hands on his hips. It didn't sound like nothing to him. Then he got a better look at Al's neck. He grabbed the boy by the wrist, pulling him in closer, he tugged down the collar of Al's collar and gasped. Hickey's were every where on his little neck.

"Alphonse Elric! What are these?!" Edward demanded to know.

"Uh. . they're uh."

"They're hickeys!" Edward answered himself. "Did Roy give these to you?! I bet he did. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE'S GOING TO BE DINNER!"

"Brother, Stop!" Alphonse spoke, wanting to end this before something became way out of hand. "It's nothing really, it never hurt or-"

"I told you not to go near him! Didn't I?!" Edward screamed. "You told me you weren't going to see him today, and you lied to me!"

Alphonse bit his lip. "Brother I-"

"You're too young to be having these relationships with people, Alphonse! You're not even an adult yet!"

Alphonse grew angry. Edward was only a year older than him! How could he stand there and talk to him like he knew everything!

"Why is my life any of your business? I can love whoever I want!"

"Al. . .It's not love you're feeling." Edward said.

"Yes it is! He treats me with respect and makes me feel special and I do the same thing for him!" Alphonse spoke. "And you're only a year older then me, how can you stand there and talk like you know everything?! You don't know everything!"

Edward felt his anger rising, but tried to remain calm.

"Alphonse, _do not_ talk back to me"

Al held his tongue.

"This is my house, I paid for it, and you will obey me when I tell you not to see him! I don't like it that every time you're together you're in the process of having sex!" Edward said sternly, then his face softened and he brushed a few stray hairs away from Al's face.

"Al, you're too young-"

"I'm seventeen!" Al cried. "I'm almost an adult, dammit and you want to control me!"

Edward didn't say anything.

"It pisses me off when you act like this!" Alphonse wasn't the one to swear, he had to be really upset if it took him that much energy.

Edward snapped his fingers and pointed to the stairs. "Go to your room." He spoke quietly.

"For what, telling you off and putting you in your place?!" Alphonse never received an answer as Edward kept his finger pointed to the stairs and Al groaned, stomping up the steps and slamming his bedroom door. Edward could feel his knuckles pop at the name: Roy Mustang.

Glancing up at Al's bedroom door where he could hear soft cries, he felt awful. But he knew that it was for the best. Al did disobey him.

"Al. . .I'm trying to protect you, can you see that?" Ed muttered to himself.

* * *

**Alright! My first chapter :D**

**Please Review. :) **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


End file.
